marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** and ********* ******* ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** *** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** ** ** ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * and * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge | Writer2_1 = Bruce Timm | Writer2_2 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Bruce Timm | Inker2_1 = Bruce Timm | Colourist2_1 = Dave Stewart | Letterer2_1 = Ferran Delgado | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Will Moss | Editor2_3 = Mike Marts | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Alias | Writer3_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler3_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker3_1 = Michael Gaydos | Colourist3_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Will Moss | Editor3_3 = Mike Marts | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Jane * * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ******* Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' Apartment *** | StoryTitle4 = That Parker Boy | Writer4_1 = Tom Defalco | Penciler4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker4_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist4_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Will Moss | Editor4_3 = Mike Marts | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Harvey Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Walkabout | Writer5_1 = Len Wein | Penciler5_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker5_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist5_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Mike Marts | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Squirrel Girl: I Married a Raccoon! | Writer6_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler6_1 = Maris Wicks | Inker6_1 = Maris Wicks | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Manny Mederos | Editor6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Civil Wars 1: Genuine Baby Cover | Writer7_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler7_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker7_1 = Mike Deodato | Colourist7_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer7_1 = Manny Mederos | Editor7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Licensed Contest of Champions | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = Power Pack MAX | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = The Portland Avengers: | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = | Inker10_1 = | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle11 = X-Meh | Writer11_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler11_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker11_1 = Joe Quinones | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = Manny Mederos | Editor11_1 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Litigious Tales Starring Groot, Attorney at Law | Writer12_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler12_1 = Francesco Francavilla | Inker12_1 = Francesco Francavilla | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = Manny Mederos | Editor12_1 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle13 = Amorous X-Mwah | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • A super-sized celebration of 75 years of the World’s Greatest Comics! • What happened the day the Marvel Universe was born? James Robinson and Chris Samnee have the answer! • Legendary artist Bruce Timm adapts the very first Captain America story Stan Lee ever wrote, from 1941! • As Spider-Man battles the Kingpin, Peter Parker’s pals –n- gals lament his absence, in a story by Tom DeFalco and Stan Goldberg. • Brian Michael Bendis & Michael Gaydos guide Netflix’s Jessica Jones as she investigates a case with roots in the past of the Marvel Universe! • Wolverine’s “father” Len Wein and Paul Gulacy recount an untold encounter between Logan and Sabretooth! | Notes = * On the cover, Peter Parker is shown to be reading . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included